1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer apparatus for mixing materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mixing apparatus for mixing hay, cottonseed, protein, barley, grass seed, dirt and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement.
On most farms there exists a need for a mixer for mixing together various foodstuffs such as hay and the like together with feed supplements and vitamin concentrates.
Consequently, it is essential that such materials be thoroughly mixed so that each animal is fed with the same proportion of the feed supplement.
Also, it is essential that if medication is to be supplied to for example, a herd of cattle, such medication should be thoroughly mixed with the basic feedstuff so that each animal ingests the required medication.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a mixer apparatus which enables the rapid and thorough mixing of materials so that feed additives are evenly distributed throughout the resultant mixed feed.
Additionally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables a thorough and rapid mixing together of for example, grass seed with dirt. The arrangement is such that when such mixture is spread over the ground to be seeded, the grass grown will not be patchy but will be relatively evenly distributed over the seeded ground.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a mixer apparatus in which the rate of the flow of the materials through the mixer is maintained fairly constant such that a thorough mixing of the materials is achieved.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.